


Jinguuji Ren x Kyousuke Kuga

by EstelweNadia



Series: Ren Jinguuji's Crack Pairings [1]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime), Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Romance, Short & Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing, author is crazy, same Seiyuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely crossover pairing between two characters who share the same seiyuu, and both are my favourite. Details of their background story will be revealed. Eventually. Hopefully. </p><p>Chapter 1: Modelling<br/>Why do you think Kuga can model so well? Well, this is why. XP (Set during POSA Ep 6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinguuji Ren x Kyousuke Kuga

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one of my crack pairing. 
> 
> Both of them are so perfect together, in my mind, at least. XD 
> 
> If you follow these one-shots, I hope you can see it too. XP 
> 
> My works are unbeta-ed, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that you've come across.

"Model?" Ren echoed, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, Ren," Kuga's voice was patient, but Ren could detect a tiny hint of exasperation in the two words. Ren grinned. "It is one of the clauses in the contract of sponsorship."

Ren rolled over in his bed to grab his calendar of events his manager had painstakingly prepared for him. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he slipped the pages. "When do you say the photoshoot will start?"

"This Saturday."

Ren frowned, contemplating. Then he smirked. "I will be right over. Keep the bed warm for me, Kaze-chan."

Without waiting for Kuga to protest against the nickname, Ren disconnected the call. After all, he had several phonecalls to make.

* * *

 

By the time Ren reached Kuga's place , it was early morning, and the photoshoot was well after lunch. Ren was clearly exhausted from the rushed travel, but they were pressed for time.

"You don't have to travel all the way down here, Ren," Kuga whispered after they broke apart from their reunion kiss, "You could have just relayed your instructions over the phone."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Ren chuckled, reaching up to tuck a flyaway lock of silver hair behind Kuga's ear. "Besides, I was nearby..."

Kuga just fixed him a look.

Unrepentant, Ren continued, "And I would take any chance I get, to be with you again. This, is one of those chances."

"Ren...."

Ren was the busiest among the two of them. While Kuga only had to juggle between Striding and school assigned, Ren had to deal with so much more, yet Ren never once hesitated to fly down to his side whenever Kuga needed him.

"Don't _Ren_ me," Ren laughed, "Let's go. We don't have much time left. Come now."

So Kuga had no choice but to lead his idol boyfriend inside.

* * *

 

"Mmhmm! I like him! Wild and sexy, shall I say?"

"Kuga-senpai is completely relaxed...!"

"Yeah, I can't believe that this is his first time..."

"He is in element."

"I'm jealous. I wanna wear wild and sexy clothes too..."

Kuga could hear his teammates' mutterings amidst the camera flashes and the sound of shutters going off.

Deep inside his heart he knew, to whom he owed these praises to.

"Stay relaxed, stay natural, stay confident," Ren had advised, moments before Kuga had to leave for the studio photoshoot, "Love your body, and love yourself - because if you love what you have you will not be afraid to flaunt it."

That said person was fast asleep in his bed, and Kuga knew just the perfect way to show his gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> What do you think of the pairing so far? XD 
> 
> If you have any scenes to contribute, please do let me know. I appreciate the flow of ideas. ^^


End file.
